


Veil of Secrecy

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Down time with the family is always a good thing, learning about your chosen partner is even better. A healthy relationship is always changing... always learning, always loving! Montana loves her man, she doesn't care what you call him she just wants to call him hers. And Mox well once you go through that door you will be surprised what might be on the other side!Back in the City Ruby and Baron are plotting, or something like that! Beside's Ruby wants her daughter back with the City- and Ambrose back in chains!





	Veil of Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of hard sexual play below! Words or situations might not be for everyone!

**Veil of Secrecy**

_Noun: The action of suppressing something such as an activity_

Throughout day Liana had watched Dean for signs of any other explosive memories or any other signs of discomfort but he seemed totally relaxed with Roman and Seth._ Seth_ sighing, she brought her own hand up to her throat and remembered back to a few hours ago when Seth had cornered her in the kitchen and had asked about the bruised. His eyes spoke volumes of his disbelief of the shy smiled story she rushed out. She had told him the same story of probably doing it herself somehow during the night. Larkin had come in after he left the kitchen and started wordlessly in helping her make some lunch, there had been an amused light in her cornflower blue eyes that either said she knew the truth or wasn’t buying the story had told Seth.

Liana noticed that the more Roman and Seth spoke of past things Dean seemed to comment on them, she had fetched the Rosemary/Sage potion for him twice now and Seth had snarked a laugh in each case- Roman simply smiled sadly and watched to make sure all the potion was gone.

It was late afternoon and as Larkin called them ‘the boys’ were in the second bedroom putting together a crib for Sammy. Their male laughter would waffle into the front room and make all three women smile and Sammy giggle. Whispering Larkin scooted closer to her and asked, “so what really did happen to your throat?” Blushing as Katelyn laughed loudly Liana sat down in front of Sammy who was clanking some wooden blocks together and whispered, “what makes you think anything happened?”

Larkin glanced away sharply and after a moment, “Xavier was into some kinky crap from time to time…. I am used to those type of bruises Liana!” There was no pain or regret in her voice so Liana assumed that not all what Larkin was talking about must have been bad times with her ex-boyfriend.

Smiling after Larkin glanced her way again, she very quietly retold the encounter from last night. Afterwards she timidly asked, “how do you suggest I get him to do it again?” Larkin blinked and looked at her kind of shocked like, but Katelyn chimed in, “she is young Lark, she needs to find her own self in her sexuality…. She _needs_ to experiment, Jon as an experienced man should know this already!” Eyes wide Liana found her face was radiating heat, but she squeaked out, “it’s not like that Katie…. Mox is a…I don’t know I guess serious about intimate things for a reason…. Dean is more playful if I had to name it, but Ambrose is…”

Katelyn is listening but its Larkin that states, “I haven’t seen Jon as the Profeta thingy but I have heard him as such and just let me say this… that man screamed hardcore sex appeal! I mean by voice alone I can easily imagine him as a Dom in one of those BDSM playrooms!”

Liana is blinking but its Katelyn that murmurs, “would he simply go for some basic handcuffs or something more exotic?” Larkin pauses to think about the question, “who cares put him in some tight ass jeans or latex pants plus his voice and I would be putty in his hands!” Liana nods but Katelyn is teasing their middle sister, “Seth might want to invest in a ball gag for you….” Larkin snorts as she helps Sammy build up a block tower, “naw he shouldn’t he loves just how vocal I am!”

Smiling big but gasping when a male voice chimes in, “that I do but when we are visiting, I think I should invest in one!” Larkin flops onto her back and scrunches up her nose at her husband but he only laughs and continues into the kitchen and then back out again.

All three of them look at each other and bust out laughing in pure contentment.

* * *

Putting a crib together isn’t as easy as one would think and Dean is thankful for Roman who has put three of them together in his time. Snorting as his big brother makes sure that its Dean himself putting most of the crib together, muttering something about he would be doing it again all to soon. Smirking in the end he nodded in thanks cause now he had just saved himself from the future pain.

When they had first stepped into the room and laid out all the pieces and hardware for the crib their talk had been light, Seth however was like an open book and it drove Dean up the wall so when Seth came back from the kitchen he asked. “She didn’t say anything to you about it?” Seth had been raising a beer to his lips, “She who? About what?” Dean huffed but after shooting his younger brother a glance he saw the small smile on his lips and knew that Seth’s mind was in lala land. “Liana… the bruise…I mean it’s the reason both of you have been staring a hole through me all damn day!” Roman paused in screwing in a screw and innocently asked, “it wasn’t just some rough foreplay?” Dean could hear the hope in his voice and felt shame heat his face.

“Hate to break it to you Big Dog I am not into that type of foreplay!” Seth is laughing at that point and points out, “here we are talking about rough foreplay and the girls are talking about using ball gags!” Roman is smirking, “might come in handy for your wife Uce.” Dean blinks as he screws in his corner of the crib, “my wife is vocal Reigns… Not my fault Katie isn’t screaming the roof off the place.” Seth says it with a straight face and Dean finds himself wanting to laugh at that smile.

He muses silently just how far this conversation has gotten off topic but he is damned if he isn’t enjoying himself but the question still lingers, “so if she didn’t tell you Seth then how in the hell am I supposed to find out what happened?” Roman is blinking at him and Seth takes another drink of his beer, “tried asking her yourself?” Rolling his eyes Dean snapped back, “why Detective Rollins how did you miss your calling?” Roman’s big frame is shaking from him holding back his laughter and Dean is proud of that. “Smart ass… see if I fucking help you…” Roman chokes out, “you call that helping Uce?” Seth flips Roman a middle finger and Dean finally laughs.

Roman shakes his head but his blue/grey eyes land on Dean and there is no humor in them, “Uce you know…” His own laughter is dying down and he nods, “yes Ro I know, I know I am the one that done it… I mean there is no one else cause if it was someone else.” Seth murmurs, “they would be dead before they had time to leave a mark, plus you’re the only one she wouldn’t fight!” Nodding it gutted him to say, “it’s killing something inside of me knowing that I did that to her and she won’t tell me about it!”

Setting up the crib frame with Roman’s help but Seth wasn’t done, “listen Dean, your Montana’s world, right now your handicapped cause you don’t have all your memories.” Roman is nodding but he cuts him off, “I want to remember, I want to be the man she loves again!” Seth comes up and slaps him in the back of the head. “Stupid… you _are_ that man,” eyes narrowing he opens his mouth but Roman hums, “point and match to Rollins!” Fighting back tears, “this doesn’t help me…” Seth growls at him in open frustration now, “look asshole you asked and she shut you down right? Then fuck it and play hard ball and get your answer- we have seen you use your magic to get what you want out of her before! She finds it charming I think!” Roman snorts, “more like a turn on probably!”

Dean glances back and forth between them and sputters, “you want me to force my way in?” Seth laughs out right, “I don’t think you can force her Uce!” Fighting the heat in face, “I can’t do what your suggesting…its not in _me_!” Roman tosses his screwdriver down in disgust and growls out, “yes it is! Dig deep and find Ambrose- if there is one thing I have learned that she wouldn’t dare keep something from him!” He knows the confusion is written all over his face cause Seth is laughing like a idiot, “look Deano fact is Montana loves you… all of you but I agree with Roman she is more relaxed with you weather you call yourself Dean or Mox but she was raised to respect the power and title of a Profeta.” Roman is humming in agreement so questioning it once more before he commits to this course of action, “she will answer to Ambrose…I hope to hell you guys are right!”

There is a smirk on both of their faces as Seth just hands him a beer and asks, “so Deano lets talk about this lack of foreplay of yours!” Roman laughs grabs a beer and waits on his answer, “magic lil brother…with Liana everything is always magical!” Roman bellows out a laugh but Seth is grins like a madman, “does that go for the sex as well?” Dean lets a matching grin overtake his lips, “no Sethie the sex is out of this world!” Seth is handing him a nut for a bolt and asking, “like your seeing stars or more like mind numbing and your soul is exploded from your dick?” Dean had been twisting on the bolt on and paused then slyly asked, “is that even possible?” Roman is rumbling, “hasn’t happened to me yet!” Smirking at their little brother, “sounds like you have a personal problem lil brother!”

Seth laughs, “naw, not a problem at all- I actually like the feeling, I recommend it! But a second round is usually out of the question if done correctly!” Dean is shaking his head but deep down the darkness that was Ambrose was intrigued.

* * *

It’s around nine, he and his brothers had gotten the crib together and let the girls in to dress it up. So, after dinner and Roman and Seth had left for the night he watched as Liana tended to Sammy. It moved something deep in him to watch as Liana fed Sammy then got him ready for bed. He knew it was just a matter of months before she would be doing this with their own son and it made this heart swell in pride and love… so much love!

Once Sammy was down and snoring softly he and Liana retreated into the living room. Dean once again had a beer and was sipping it lightly but when Liana moaned and stretched her back he knew it was now or never. Sitting his beer down on the end table he slipped a hand over to cup her elbow and tugged her into a sitting position on his lap. Her eyes lit up and her hands came to rest on his shoulders, fingers caressing the sides of his neck- eyes closing in the simple touch he let the moan work its way out of his lips and was rewarded when Liana shifted on his lap and grinded herself against his dick. “You’re a tease sweetheart!” Smiling as she moan when he placed his own kiss at her neck.

Pulling himself back before this got out of hand he tried one more time, “sweetheart… please… I would do anything…” With heavy lidded eyes Liana pulled back and smiled and sheepishly whispered, “please baby, I want you in me!” Moaning loudly, the temptation was almost to great but he stayed focus, “no sweetheart, first you get one more chance to tell me how I hurt you!” Her beautiful cognac snapped open and was staring at him in disbelief, “Dean…” Shaking his head he hardened his voice a little more, “you misunderstand me little girl I am not asking this time!” Her breath catches and Dean watches in fascination as her pupils dilate and her face flushes.

_Roman is right… It’s a fucking turn for her_

There is something else he can see in her eyes though, a stubbornness and a will that wont bend, murmuring, “last chance sweetheart!” He can almost hear her heart beating against her ribcage. Shaking his head at her wide-eyed expression he let the magic that was currently within reach bubble up to the surface, “stop it Dean… please don’t hurt,” He ignored her words, the pain he realized wasn’t as painful as it had once been.

He had thought it would be harder to reach the darkness within him, there was an instant coldness and pure evilness in that darkness that had him second guessing this course of action but then he also felt a deep soul shattering love for the woman that was on his lap and knew, down deep in his soul he knew that she would be the anchor he would always need to stop from being total and pure evil.

Closing his thoughts down he let the darkness come forward, trusting in the darkness’s love for Liana to protect her but get the answers he wanted. But as he tried to close his thoughts away he found he couldn’t, not completely! It became a merger of the darkness that his magic and his personality that was Dean. And he knew that as ‘Mox’ he hadn’t achieved this, cause something deep down told him that the only time he had felt this complete was when he was buried deep in the woman that was sitting on his lap.

“Dean… please, baby come back to me!” The darkness, the Ambrose in him was more than willing to do as she bided. Softly- yet hard, “Liana…” eyes heavy with magic, “are you not my Sacerdotisa?” The question had her jerking backwards and almost off his lap but his hands steadied her from her hips, “I think you are!” Bringing her forward he placed a sweet innocent kiss on her lips- her eyes never left his and it made his magic hum, his voice harder- not so kind now, “then you need to fucking act like it baby!” Her answer was to scoot her hips forward more- harder and a soft meowed sigh.

The knowledge that this was arousing her made him harder but at the same time steeled his resolve in getting his answers. “Dean…” her voice was so low and filled with so much desire he wanted to push her short aside and see if she was wet for him, smirking he found himself doing just that. His fingers found pure wetness- letting his fingers caress her core then removing his fingers to slip them into his mouth he whispered, “I will never get tried of tasting you little girl- but tonight is not going to be about you!” At his words Liana’s eyes fluttered shut she whispered, “and you call me a tease!” Shaking his head, he bit back a moan, “this isn’t about being a tease little girl- this is about you learning your place…” a lick at her parted lips as he thrusted his fingers back into her heat, “it’s about learning your lesson!” Her hips started to move in rhythm of his fingers and he watched for the moment when she would come apart for him- and when he saw it he withdrew his fingers, once again sucking them clean – and smiled as she simply watched.

Her hips continued to thrust as if his finger were still pleasuring her but he could see the disappointment in her eyes- the need in way her short fingernails dug into his bare shoulders. “Mox please..” The nickname she tried hard not to call him stumbled out in her time of need but in his state of mind right now it didn’t matter to him, “think about it my Sacerdotisa…I can bring you to that sweet edge countless times tonight, I can even..” here he pulled her hips back from his crotch and unzipped his shorts, his hardened dick sprung up within his boxers and he slowly pulled them down. All the while watching Liana’s hungrily eyes take in the site he was presenting to her, “I can even make you watch as I find my release… by myself.” Lowering his voice even more, “you and I both don’t want that, do we my sweet young Sacerdotisa… you would much rather we both find our pleasure in one another tonight, right?” At those words he began to stoke his dick.

He kept his strokes light and unhurried, head tilted back- he didn’t need to see Liana to know she was watching his hand, widening his legs stance he felt Liana’s soft small hand overlap his own. Without a second thought he removed his hand and was pleased to feel her in continuing to stroke him- murmuring, “that’s right baby nice and slowly… depending how stubborn you want to be will determined who gets their release tonight!” At his words she shifts and he knows what she is seeking- raising his hands back to her hips, “don’t!” Letting his eyes flutter open, “don’t make me punish you little girl!” She whimpers and he feels her free hand on his chest, “my Profeta… I want you, please…” a moment then soft ghost words whisper to him, “I am so wet for you Ambrose…” The sound of his name awakes something so hard and dark in him that he is jerks her hips forward, “Show me Sacerdotisa.. show me just how badly you want me.”

Watching as she push’s off of his lap he can only moan as she quietly slipped off her shirt then her bra, taking in just how swollen her breasts were he whispered, “your breasts, little girl..” his eyes lit up as she cupped herself and gently pinched her nipples hard, “is this what you wanted Ambrose?” Her voice is timid and so soft he growled, “what I want is your ass bare and your legs spread open wide for me!” Her eyes glowed with her magic and he watched as she slowly stepped out of her shorts and solid white panties and made her way back to him. With a hand on her elbow he nods in satisfaction when he has her on her back and spread eagle on the couch and panting in desire.

Slipping to lower himself to her core he uses both hands to spread her open and for a moment he just stares in appreciation cause she is so soaking wet it almost makes him cum. Soft, “Ambrose please….” Humming he lowers his head and instead of a slow lazy lick he takes her clit in a hard-long suck, in which has her back bowing and her legs snapping around his neck. Her hands are fisted in his hair, tongue flicking at the skin he has between his teeth, he moaned as more moisture gathered in his mouth. Chuckling as he pulled back a little and flicked his tongue to taste all the wetness he could; he let his tongue slip as far as it could in her entrance.

Pulling back and away when her hips buckled and her moaning became louder, reaching around to unlock her legs from his neck he places a kiss at her center before moving away completely. “No please… you cant just…” Raising his head he came free from the middle of her legs he snapped, “this is yours lesson Sacerdotisa, not mine!” Shifting onto his knee’s he lets a hand go back to slowly stroking himself, Liana meows at him and thrusts her hips upwards, “give me what I want Sacerdotisa! Give me my answers and I will give you your pleasure!” There is a tightening deep down in his balls and he knows is almost done for this round. Leaning down to place a kiss on her lips he murmurs, “I am about to cum Sacerdotisa I had hoped when I did so it would be inside your hot wet pussy but I suppose your letting your pride deny the both of us!” Her cry is so soul deep he almost stops this game he has started but one look at the bruise on her neck and he continues onward.

Images of her on her knees come crashing down on him and he knows in an instant that’s how he will come this round. Shifting to stand up he reaches out and grabs her under her breasts watching as she reaches down stroke him he rumbles out, “on your knee’s Sacerdotisa, I want your mouth on me when I cum and you will swallow every last drop.” Her answer to is to moan and to drop to her knee’s, the moment her mouth opens and engulfs him he is lost. Letting his head fall back as she sucks him dry he cant help but thank the Gods for her, for making her his. “Ambrose… please… it hurts… so badly,” when he looks down at her up-tilt face he moans as her lips are coated with his come and there is such a desperate look in her eyes that his dick seems to forget it should be going soft instead of hardening again.

Reaching out to caress her hair he chokes, “dry your lips Sacerdotisa…” watching as she lick at her lips he moans as he notices her hand makes it way between her legs, “I don’t want to punish you further Liana but your tempting me!” Her hand stills and he nods in satisfaction then she sobs, “please Ambrose… it hurts…” Reaching down he grabs her by the elbows and snarls, “you think I am enjoying this Liana? I want nothing more than to sink deep into you… the need to fuck you is driving me to a point of madness I didn’t know was possible!” Her body is shaking and he knows he needs to end this soon; she is too young to have been thrusted into this lesson. “Yes please…” her voice is broken so he tries to be kinder, “please what Sacerdotisa?” A moment of silence then a bare whisper, “fuck me- like before!” Her voice is so soft but her eyes are lost to the need of her body and he growls in frustration.

He had pushed too hard in one direction and it would now cost him the answers he wanted. Murmuring, “like before?” She could only offer a whimper, “Sacerdotisa- answer me, like before?” Her voice is pained and full of need, “anything please just..” His hand comes up to cup her throat, just as he must have when he bruised her. “Did I punish you last night Sacerdotisa?” Shaking her head, she moaned and pressed harder into his hand around her throat, “just a dream…then you….” He backs her up until she hits the couch and falls, but she keeps his hand around her throat. “then what baby?” As he asks he pulls her legs apart and thrusts blindly in, she comes around him before he can bury himself all the way in. “You…oh _Gods_ you feel so good Ambrose!” Leaning over her smaller body, “I am going to fuck you hard and fast baby!” She sobs and her magic flutters in her eyes and her hips are thrusting against him, “you didn’t know me… didn’t believe I was yours! You didn’t even wait….” Her words were sobs and her fingers were digging into his ass trying to get more of him within her. Grinding his teeth together he tries to fight against the pleasure and concentrate on her words but it was unless, her body was to hungry and needful and he was too deep in the feel of her to care of the words she was groaning.

Moaning as the sounds of her cries of pleasure filled the room, the only sound that was more pleasurable was the smacking sound of their bodies slamming together. Then his balls are tightening once again and he is kissing her hard again, “I am coming again baby!” He is aware that she is mumbling something and he suddenly knows it’s the blessing- feels it when her body greedily takes every drop of his seed and then lets her own body find its release.

It’s a few moment later, they both are still panting when he mumbles, “don’t ever make me do that again Liana….” Her breath is still coming in hot and jagged but she whispers shyly, “and if I _want_ it again? Head popping up as he raises himself on his forearms and stares down into her magical glowing golden eyes in wonder and finds himself laughing, “baby if you want fucked just tell me… I don’t need to go commando on you…” Her face is flushed again but she cups his face with her hands and murmurs, “and if I _want_ it again?” There is a moment before it register with him what she means this time but when he figures it out he moans, “seems like my little girl likes a different form of play than I what I thought!” She only hums beneath him and places a kiss on his collarbone.

It takes him a moment to gather enough strength to carry Liana to the bedroom and place her gently on the bed; he quietly asks if she want to wash up and she moans sleepy that she would in a minute he chuckles and laid down beside her, smiling when she curled up in his arms and sleepy asks, “so we can do that again… like soon, right?” Moaning he couldn’t help but smile, “next time I wont cave in that soon little girl…think you can handle it?” Her body stretches out against his and she wraps her arms around his neck, “I want to be the best Sacerdotisa for my Profeta… I want to serve him beyond measure!” Shifting his arms to hold her closer he mumbled, “then one lesson every night… no cry offs baby!” Her answer is a soft snore.

Laughing lightly, he simply laid petting her bare hip and thought over what had happened. It never occurred to him to explorer Liana’s sexual preferences not that he himself had a wide appetite, that had been Seth- granted he and Roman (two married men) had lived vicariously through their younger brothers exploits, then he had met Kayla and became _boyfriended. _At least that’s the word Jess and Renee had used to describe it.

So, he had learned a few things tonight, Liana liked to be dominated and pushed to her limits. He had no problem with that could indeed deal with that- with Renee, she had liked the teasing to be light and playful but with Liana she wanted hard and….

_you didn’t know me… didn’t believe I was yours! You didn’t even wait_

Glancing down at her sleeping face he tried to piece her words together, the answer to his question was in those words if only he understood them.

_just a dream…then you_

As he yawns, he knows for sure that he ain’t telling Roman and Seth about this. Cause Seth’s remark about coming so hard that your soul is exploding from dick isn’t that far off.

_You didn’t even wait…. Just a dream_

Mumbled words said in a need to be satisfied… but…fuck it something was nagging in the back of his mind. Drifting off to sleep it hits him like a mack truck. _Just a dream…._ Followed by Renee’s question of ‘_You don’t know what this will do to you, you honestly want to remember the years of torture you went through in that place’ _His breath caught in his throat, _you didn’t know me_.

Fucking hell!

Slipping from the bed quietly he slipped into the shower to wash the dread away. In the deep of the night he had woken up from a dream, a memory and had taken it out on Liana. He could feel his body wanting to shake but he supposed something, something from his time in the Tunnels was preventing him from doing so. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself under the hot water and let his mind chase the rest of what Liana had revealed to him tonight.

He didn’t jump when Liana slipped into the shower with him and wrapped her arms around him, swallowing hard he whispered, “did I force you Liana?” He had forced himself to stare straight ahead and not turn to hold her but at his question he felt her push herself away and snap, “Dean look at me…” when he couldn’t bring himself to do as she requested she growled. “I said look at me Profeta Ambrose!” her words were laced with her magic and he felt his soul respond. Eyes lowering to her face he waited, “your my Profeta… I could never deny you anything, my heart, my soul, my body is yours to command! What happened last night was unexpected but did you hurt me? No! Did you surprise me? Yes! But I enjoy it just like tonight, it was a new kind of pleasure and I liked it very much!”

Searching her eyes deeply he saw the truth in her bright beautiful eyes and moaned shyly but nodded in acceptances. They finished their shower in silence and slipped back into bed, he was almost asleep when she whispered. “I really did enjoy it baby.” Burrowing deeper into the sheets and into her he sleepy asked, “will you refresh my mind tomorrow?” With that she hummed and shifted to spoon against him and sleep claimed them both.

* * *

Sacerdotisa Ruby looked once more at the glass container that held the blood absorbing poppet, blood that was three quarters the way gone- it had been sad to kill the little nino but at this point with his mother was failing in controlling Profeta Ambrose and that made his life’s blood was more valuable to her that his life. Now a little of that life’s blood would power the poppet and let her grain power over his mother.

“I hope his death was necessity Ruby,” glancing back Ruby felt disgust for the taller man, regardless if he was of her blood or not. “You have no power to question me nino,” of her blood or not the boy thought he was better than her, more powerful than her and she wouldn’t stand for that much longer. Humming, it was the man behind her that was the only way to get Liana back into the City, “do you bring me news of your Sister nino?” Stilling when she felt hands at her hips, nimble fingers undoing the sash at her waist- she forces body to respond to the seeking fingers and after a while she feels a release glide down her thighs.

Hands bunch up her skirt and bends her at the waist in this action she lets her mind drift back to better times, when her brother ruled the City with an iron fist- to when he would take what was his and leave her spent and sometimes a blooded heap on the floor. The boy behind her now is not even a pale comparison to the man her brother had been all those years ago regardless that part of her brothers blood that ran through his veins.

There had not been another like her brother within the City since his death, that was until Ambrose- still weak compared to her brother but more powerful than Bray and more than satisfying between the legs. That night in the cemetery even though he had not put any effort into their coupling had her body alive in ways she could only dream of now.

Closing her eyes, she let her let her body remember that night- trying to give something in return for the news the nino would give her. Clenching around his dick she forced a moan through her lips… praying that he would hurry up and take the small amount of magic she offered him in this exchange.

Afterwards while he leaning over her and panting he whispers, “I have it on good word that _MY _sister is living with your Profeta Ambrose Sacerdotisa Ruby- if he touches her I will kill him, no matter how much you like his dick!” Snapping around to face the nino she lets her hand fly. Smiling icily when she sees the blood flow from his lower lip, “you will do no such thing- Bray is useless to access the pool so once I restore Ambrose’s memories we will need his magic to fuel the streams!” She watches as he licks the blood from his lip his eyes glowed a deep brown and for a moment she is reminded of her brother.

A smirk forms on his lips, “one chance Ruby- don’t deny me in the matters of Liana, she will choose me and if you like I will let you watch when I take her to the pool and fuck her.” Laughing she can’t help but notice the confidence in his eyes, “why would she choose you when she has someone like Ambrose? Someone that possible could match her instead of leach off her like you? Someone that can give her untold pleasures instead of one-minute delights. I raised her better than that!” His scowl was dark but she pushed on, “you are not your fathers son, _Baron, _your just a man playing pretend and the goal you have set forth isn’t in your league!”

Adjusting her skirt and sash she threw the last insult at him again, “_my _daughter would never choose a pitiful powerless man like you if she has taken Ambrose in between her legs- even if she was only have pleasure from his pinkie finger it would be more pleasure your whole body could give her and trust me- _my_ daughter will want her desires filled to the fullest!” With that she swayed away from him and his thunderous expression.

* * *

It’s around eight am and Dean knows he is dreaming again but there is no fog and the dreams don’t seem to reach in and tear at his very soul, he thinks for a moment its because there is a small warm hand shaking him awake that or because his own Sacerdotisa has coated him in her magic- in her body, in her love and he be damn if he wants to explain _that_ cause Sacerdotisa don’t share their magic and they sure as hell don’t love.

_But mine does… It’s time to remember…_

There is an image of a heavy metal door and when the whispered words of remembering hits him the door isn’t quiet blown open but the cracked open enough a person could walk through it. Memories not of his Sacerdotisa fill him but of Renee- when they met, their first kiss, the gentle way she had begged him to make love to her after he had returned from his first deployment, their wedding day…

Then there was a snap in his head- pain is his new lover and magic is his new marriage but in the end its ok, cause it saves lives- and helps him kill the twisted sonofabitch that caused it all. For that he is thankful…

Then there is rejection and sadness cause he knows there will be no more lazy Sunday night love making- cause his wife fears the power within him, she fears the man that wants her- needs her … needs her to complete him again.

Suddenly the smell of oranges hit him and he remembers being in Florida and there is a new woman, younger- brighter smiling at him, reaching not only for him but his magic… It’s not just Sunday’s but every night he finds himself sinking into her, her moans complete him in new and puzzling ways.

“Dean baby.. you need to wake up!” The voice belongs to the owner of the moaning in his minds eye but it hurts, he doesn’t it want it like this- no he needs her to see _him! _Not that weak pitiful man that he once was, so he mutters, “don’t call me that?” There is amused he thinks in her voice, “I cry your pardon Profeta Ambrose!” Letting a smile form he knows she is playing- she likes to play hard and fast, likes to fucked the same way, “I need to teach you how to be dirtier baby!” A laugh then a soft whisper at his ear, “you can make me dirty anyway you want me!” Those words have him moving and rolling on top of her in a flat second- his sleep long since forgotten.

Sadly, her eyes are laughing at him and her body is fully clothed from him. “The fuck Montana!” Her eyes are wide but her voice is questioning, “Dean?” Narrowing his eyes down at her he reminder her, “told you not to call me that!” There is a pause and he wonders why she would ever call him by his middle name in the first place? His magic sparks at his right arms and it has she surging up in his arms, “Mox… baby?” Her voice cracks and is questioning him but he doesn’t dwell on it instead he lowers her back down onto the bed and kisses her roughly.

There is a sound deep within the house that finally impetrates his desire fogged mind and he pulls back, “Montana what’s…” Her eyes take a moment to focus and then she is snapping out from under him, “you’re a bad boy… distracting me like that!” Smirking as he stretches out in the bed he lets her eyes drink him in, “Mox baby stop… we can’t!” Her voice is uncertain and she is nibbling on her lower lip, letting a hand rub his abs- watching her watch him, “why not? Sammy awake yet?” She shakes her head and naughty whispers, “Lt. Colonel Cena is in the front room- waiting on you!”

Sighing in disappointment he rolled to the beds edge and takes his time in getting up, glancing up when Liana brought him a pair of boxers and shorts he smiled and nodded his thanks. Slipping them on when he was standing- he noticed Liana had slipped out of the bedroom and he listened as she started talking lightly to Sammy, glancing around he called out, “babe where’s my sports tee.” The room, even with the air on was hot and he wanted to wear less as possible- she called back quickly, “dresser, left side, three drawers down!” Finding a black sports tee, he hummed as he tossed it on and smiled as his dog tags clanked together.

Walking out into the living room he noticed that the former Major looked tired and beat all to hell and back, “sorry for the wait Sir!” He felt Liana come up behind him, heard Sammy call out his morning ‘dada’ and felt a smile on his lips. Watching Cena nods in silent greeting he sat down and cocked his head when Liana plopped Sammy into his lap, “may I get you anything Colonel?” Cena smiled and shook his head and Liana nodded and went to the kitchen.

“I am sure that Rollin’s and Reign’s have explained the basics to you LT Moxley!” Jon felt his core shift… sitting Sammy down on the floor he leaned forward and with his magic brimming in his eyes he asked, “just tell me how the fuck do I get my City back from that greedy ass bastard!” A moment and LT Colonel John Cena smiled and leaned forward as well, “I am so glad you asked …”


End file.
